Seaguard Balasi
Location *Grenz Frontier (Luxon) *Etnaran Keys (Luxon) Dialogue In Etnaran Keys: :"We're lucky you arrived, fellow Luxon. As you can see, we are in a bit of trouble. The Kurzick sic] have pushed past our outer defenses. With your help, I'm certain we can drive out those nasty Kurzicks. :"What do you need to know?" In Grenz Frontier: :"Welcome to the front. We have pushed into Kurzicks sic] territory and are gaining ground. Now get out there and teach those dirty Kurzicks a lesson! :"Any questions?" Both Etnaran Keys and Grenz Frontier: ::Give me a brief summary of the objectives :::"The goal here is to amass 500 points before the other team. :::"You gain points by killing opposing players and maintaining possession over control points, of which there are 7 in total. Of the 7 total control points, there are 6 dfferent types: 1 resurrection shrine, 1 resurrection orb, 1 melee defense point, 1 elemental defense point, 1 attack point, and 2 NPC follower points." ::Explain how to capture key points. :::"A control point is captured when your team outnumbers the enemy players within range of the contested location. :::"While capturing, there are 4 rates of change: 1 additional player (approximately 20 seconds to change the point state), 2 additional players (approximately 15 seconds to change the point state), 3 additional players (approximately 11 seconds to change the point state), and 4 or more additional players (approximately 8 seconds to change the point stage). :::"As long as your aggro circle overlaps the control point, you are counted as a catpuring team member." :::"Capture points have 3 states: enemy control, neutral control, and friendly control. :::"Finally, pets, minions, Spirits and so on are excluded from capturing control points." ::Inform me about the resurrection shrines. :::"Resurrection shrines allow you to revive closer to the battlefield. Capture of a shrine will spawn an NPC Monk to help maintain control. Once the monk is dead, however, he won't respawn. Monks are counted as teammates when capturing a control point." ::I want to know more about attack points. :::"Attack points give your team a battle cry; players within range receive a speed boost, attack speed buff, and faster skill recharge for 60 seconds. The battle cry will be applied as long as you are in the area. Two NPC Rangers will spawn to assist you in maintaining control. Much like a player, the Rangers contribute to your team's capturing power. Conversely, once the Rangers die, they will not respawn until the next point switch." ::I'd like to learn about melee defense points. :::"Melee defenes points provide players within range with an increased chance to evade melee attacks." ::Clue me in on elemental defense points. :::"Elemental defense points provide players within range with increased elemental armor." ::Tell me about followers. :::"The Elite Elementalist point and Elite Warrior point spawn a follower Elementalist and Warrior, respectively. The followers contribute to capturing and holding control points the same as a human player. Followers respawn 60 seconds after they die, thoough if you lose control of your point, your follower automatically dies." ::Tell me about the resurrection orbs. :::"Resurrection orb shrines give your team a resurrection orb; fallen players within the radius of the dropped orb are resurrected. The orb respawns 30 seconds after it has been dropped. This point, much like a resurrection shrine, spawns an NPC Monk to asssist you in maintaining control." ::I'll be on my way. Category:Luxon NPCs